


跟我走

by Mereeeee



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee





	跟我走

德克萨斯在一处破旧的海滨酒吧里找到了穿着比基尼坐在吧台前的拉普兰德，感染者的身体就呈现在残破的夕阳底下，被矿石粗粝地剌开的皮肤显得与仍旧残留着假日气息的酒吧格格不入。酒保的冷汗在颌线短暂地停留了一刻，即将掉落在桌面上的轻机枪上。

拉普兰德背对着门口，在橘红色的阳光被一个影子挡住时，她的耳朵动了动。她下意识地摸向腰侧的剑，握紧的刹那挥身向后砍，却被另一把冷兵器格挡住了。

“啊，德克萨斯。”拉普兰德卸了力气。

德克萨斯却得寸进尺地把人逼到了吧台前，橙色的剑刃横在拉普兰德喉口，让猎物悄悄呲起了牙。

“哈哈，我不跟你打，但我不跟你回去。”

德克萨斯闻言咬紧了内唇，剑刃卡得更深，像下一秒就要把旧友的脖颈割断。“你必须跟我回去。”她道。

而拉普兰德则向上抬了抬头，剑刃在划出第一道血痕的时候就被主人抬高了，拉普兰德对此则又笑起来：“看，你舍不得杀我。”

远处有海鸥在叫。有浪的哗哗水声，有酒杯中冰块相撞的声音，也有酒保的磕牙声。然后是枪被搬动的声音。两人的耳朵同时抖了抖，半秒后便摆好了格斗姿势，剑影对准了黑洞洞的枪口。

紧接着酒保大喊：“离我的酒吧远点！感染者！”这个年轻人的冷汗已经浸透了领子，双手抖得快要扶不住枪。或许藏在把台下的双腿已经发软了，德克萨斯想着。而拉普兰德却直接翻过了烂木头搭成的隔栏，提剑将酒保抵在了酒柜前。一瓶朗姆酒随着酒柜的晃动而向地面投身，拉普兰德就在熏天的酒气中恶狠狠地说：“听着，我来这是度假的。做好你他妈该干的事。”

“别、别杀我……”可怜的酒保颈侧青筋毕现，他的衣服快湿透了。

“我们不会杀你。给她倒酒。”德克萨斯捡起被拉普兰德扫倒的吧台椅，坐下来看着拉普兰德侧头朝她笑，酒保被她往柜上一扔，又是几瓶酒投身地面怀抱。各类酒精很快向空气中挥发，德克萨斯用鼻子品尝烈酒，余光瞥着酒保盯着拉普兰德的身体，险些被地上的玻璃碴绊住。  
啊，她还穿着比基尼。这是德克萨斯此时唯一在想的。阳光从四面透风的木墙射进来，给拉普兰德身上黑色的结晶镀了一层金。夕阳往往能收纳很多阴影，在酒水倒进杯子里发出的汩汩声里德克萨斯像被酒气熏迷了眼睛。她别开眼，打量着这个破旧的、与末日氛围大相径庭的屋子，远处是废弃的海滩，还能看见被撕成碎片的遮阳伞残骸。

海面被染成了火的颜色，橘色粉色红色的云往远处烧得热烈。她就在这样的环境里收回视线，端详着抿酒的旧友。她能看见拉普兰德的左胸被零零碎碎的结晶覆盖着，又尽力去体会原生皮肤被石头抢占的痛苦。那双裸露的腿上从腿根出发，结晶一路断断续续地在主人的皮肤上走出了一条与血肉拼杀的道路。

德克萨斯突然慌张起来，她不知道该对眼前的荒诞景象做出什么反应。自从矿石病爆发、天灾降临，她的记忆里就不再存在海滩。海水在末日里的意义仿佛只剩下海啸与污染。

“你这有百奇吗？”拉普兰德突然开口，把酒保吓得险些蹦起来。

德克萨斯回过神，直视那双银色的眼睛后挑眉。

“你不无聊吗？我的腿快被你看出洞了。”

而酒保救了窘迫的德克萨斯：“你们不是犬科吗？”

“啧，”拉普兰德把手里的酒杯砸向桌面，“你管他妈那么多破事，你龙门警察啊？”

酒保还是战战兢兢地去了。紧接着拉普兰德又问：“你跟我走吗？反正我没到时间不会跟你回去。”

“你在等什么？”德克萨斯仍不置可否。

“我们可以去看海、看沙漠、回到叙拉古看坟墓。哈哈哈哈，我好爱这个世界，爱它没毁灭的样子，爱它苟延残喘的样子。”

“我在等什么？我在等天灾，等海啸，等一切被毁灭。我在等你。”

沉默代替了回答。然后是包装纸被撕开的声音，拉普兰德拈起饼干就往嘴里送，可怪异的苦和甜让她咂舌，她慢慢地碾着嘴里的饼干棍，看德克萨斯以一种极无话可说的神情盯着自己。她只能悄悄地想“过去的也不能就这么过去”，饼干在她嘴里发出近似敌人碎骨的声响。  
两人相顾无言，面对面安静地嚼着口中的百奇。酒保还在打扫玻璃碴，碎玻璃叮叮当当地响，剌过地面的声音让德克萨斯看着那些裸露的结晶。

突然地，她伸手握住了拉普兰德的手腕，以一种强硬的姿态将人扯下了座椅，拉普兰德一个趔趄，差点摔在德克萨斯的身上。德克萨斯的拇指指腹抵着一颗圆圆的、本应该是腕骨的结晶，那是一种近似于暖玉的质感，此时却粗糙地搭在手指上。

“你要跟我走，医疗组在催我。至于我，我不可能再跟你回去。”

拉普兰德并未搭腔。二人拉拉扯扯地走出了酒吧，后面是酒保慌忙收拾行囊的声音。

沙粒跳进了人字拖，侵蚀进拉普兰德的趾缝间，那是一种跳跳糖含在嘴里时产生的欢欣感。太阳已经有一半坠进了海平面，四周变得昏暗，万物的影子被拉得无限长。

企鹅物流的制服在此时此刻显得太厚重了，倒是拉普兰德一身的比基尼和金黄色的太阳相得益彰。德克萨斯或许是吸入了太多使人亢奋的酒精，那种上头成瘾的快感已经再度找上了她，她盯着眼前两块黑色的、包裹住了三点的薄薄布料，一种理智深处的愤怒泛了上来，她翻出了手铐，最后一次说：“你必须和我走。”  
“哈！铐住我，像以前一样！”拉普兰德银色的眼睛被夕光柔和成了另一种脉脉眼神，可她仍旧歇斯底里，“继续说什么‘必须’、‘必须’，像你必须逃走一样！”

锁的声音响起来了，那颗德克萨斯极其在意的腕骨结晶就不停地与金属手铐打架，她试着像很多时候一样去无视那种代表着过去的情感，拉普兰德对她来说过于热烈与疯狂，那种近乎毁灭的炽热让她失控却着迷。她理解拉普兰德的执著，却仍旧不能接受。

最后一丝光束砸在结晶上，刺进德克萨斯的眼睛。

每个人都察觉大难临头，可她们还是扭打在一起，腰侧的武器被视成无物，两人只是以最慌张、最原始的架势扭打在一起，沙粒粘在身上，像从前某个沙丘后发生的事实一样。拉普兰德的走神让德克萨斯终于把人骑在身下，一拳挥过去。

“天灾云。”拉普兰德口齿不清地混着血沫喊。德克萨斯抬头，却被上勾拳打中了下巴。黑暗终于降临，两头野兽眼睛发红地盯着对方，铁锈味蔓延在她们嘴里。总之新仇旧恨压在心头，德克萨斯再次摩挲着腕骨结晶，狠狠地用额头撞过去。

眩晕之下她们还是选择吻住了对方。尽管天灾云已成型，十灾即将降临，海水还泛着一股不详的色彩，但她们还是尝着对方的血腥味，在一塌糊涂里交换疯狂。

“跟我走。”德克萨斯逮住空挡喘着说。

可她被拉普兰德按住了脑袋，灵活的舌头舔舐着牙齿磕破的嘴角。狼性本能让两人爱上血液里的荷尔蒙，周遭昏黑，海水怒吼，天雷震响，在自然的嚎哭中渺小无比的两人掐着对方的脖子恶狠狠地撕咬猎物。血从撕裂红肿的嘴唇里渗出，再被另一只舌头拭去、卷入，本能的狩猎是野兽性情，此刻也在一场失控的交易中爆发了。

尖牙叼住猎物的颈侧动脉，沙粒侵占了一切光滑的肌肤，粗粝的摩擦被神经末梢捕捉，刺激着大脑皮层泛起愉悦，危险的意义在这时被刻意模糊了，激起肾上腺素分泌的到底是盘踞在两人头顶上的天灾还是什么，也没人想弄清楚了。

就在德克萨斯快把拉普兰德撕了的时候，直升机的声音响起。拉普兰德最后朝那疯狂的脑袋拍上一巴掌，似是累到极致般喘息，断断续续地说：“你，别骗我了。”话毕被从沙堆中捞起，海水下一秒就漫了上来，两人盯着远处掀起的巨浪，心脏仍旧在剧烈跳动着。

End.


End file.
